Black Cat
by Takaya-san
Summary: Join the journeys of Sakura Mikan, the heiress of Sakura Zaibatsu, who was accidentally knows the truth behind the mask of the most wanted international criminal thief. Little did Mikan knows what will awaits her if she get involved with the Black Cat.
1. Prologue

Summary: Join the journeys of Sakura Mikan, the heiress of Sakura Zaibatsu—the Japan's most powerful corporation—who was accidentally knows the truth behind the mask of the most world wanted international criminal thief. Mikan then made a contract between them. She'll keep his secret as long as he kidnapped her and take her to live with him. Little did Mikan knows, what will awaits her if she get involved with the Black Cat.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is Higuchi Tachibana's while Alice in Wonderland is Lewis Carroll's.

Japanese Terms: Senpai (Senior), Kuro Neko (Black Cat)

Warnings: Please bear with the grammars! English isn't my first language, after all.

**Black Cat**

**Prologue  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Good day, my precious Tokyo Police Headquarters,**_

_**I invited you to have a dinner with our Knight of the Round Table.**_

_**I've also told my fellows to come and see me after we met**_

_**this knight in shining armor.**_

_**We've made a promise to meet at the Dogson's Wonderland**_

_**when the colorful flowers are blooming in the dark.**_

_**It's the time to let the party begin.**_

_**Regards, **_

_**Your long awaited Hero.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Tokyo, Japan, 12/31/08, 11.55 PM_

It was just five minutes before the world enter a new year, but the dark sky of midnight had already full of fireworks. The full moon shone brightly as if it also wanted to welcome the new age of earth too. The inhabitants of Tokyo were now start to cheering and counting down to New Year, or just praying at the shrine to wish luck for next year.

However, a lot of people who's at Tokyo that night weren't just cheering because the new year had almost begun. Especially around the Alice Academy's clock tower.

All because of a man in black, who was wearing a black cat's mask and now flying above the clock tower, with a hang-glider and brought two big-sized white bundles. Many spotlights from police helicopters' were beamed at him. Yeah. Both Ruka and Goshima's deductions were right. After stole a billion yen from Sakura Central Hospital's dean, the thief was now _flying_ to the 'Dogson's Wonderland'.

"Emergency! Patrol 303 calling headquarter," a blonde police, Nogi Ruka, trying to called the Police Headquarter through a wireless, while his partner, Goshima Hijiri was driving their patrol car.

He received the answer less than a second. "_Emergency! Patrol 303 over,_"

"We saw the target was now already stood on the top of Alice Academy's clock tower! I repeat, the target was now stood on the top of Alice Academy's clock tower!" he replied while eying the target with a binocular. "_Roger. We've sent some units to handle him. You just have to trying to calm down the civilians now, over._" The young policeman placed the wireless when he ended his reports.

As soon as his patrol car was parked by his partner, the two were getting out from the car and helped their co-workers to calming down all of Tokyo's _poor _civilians around the clock tower. Damn you the televisions, articles, radios, everything and everyone who were separated the rumors about this action from 'our long awaited hero'.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tallest and biggest clock in Tokyo, the troublemaker was smirking behind his proud mask. His hang-glider has changed back to its original form, its owner black robe. The lad looked at his watch. He still keep the smirk on his handsome face. When the watch's long needle's position is around eleven, he started to count down.

He opened his mouth.

"Five,"

A rope was been fallen from a helicopter near the clock tower.

"Four,"

Another rope was been fallen from another helicopter.

"Three,"

The man untied the bundles.

"Two,"

Some polices climbed down from the helicopters.

"One,"

The man thrown the big-sized bundles.

"Zero,"

A lot of thousand yen coming out from both bundles.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, TOKYO!"

The civilians around the tower were now catching the moneys, and keep them so it couldn't be steal by another people. Even some of them were use an upside-down-umbrella to collect the money. Since there weren't any breeze that time, the moneys didn't blasted by the winds. The poorer of Tokyo—not even just the poorer—applauded the man who just saving their life from poorness, while the polices sigh in frustration because they failed to stop the man. The victim of this robbing case was probably fainted for lost a _billion_ yen.

"Who the heck is him?!" Ruka gritted his teeth in disappointment after he saw the masked man dropped his body from the top of the clock tower, and then flung away with his already-transformed hang-glider in order to save himself from the polices. He was jaw dropped at that moment.

Goshima inquires Ruka in a kind of disbelief tone. "You didn't know?"

"Well, of course I know it. I notice him by the costume he wore. What I meant is, who the hell is the real him."

"Well, it's true that you're a new guy in our division, but hey, he _is_ famous for several years, you know. You have to ashamed at yourself if you don't know who he is. This is my first time to see the real him, but I've read about him and he's quite great according to my sources." His dark haired partner uttered lazily.

Ruka nodded, and then gazed up to the dark sky. "He is _the_ most wanted and the world famous international thief, who never failed in his actions and was a savior for the poorer but a misfortune for the riches, and sometimes helped the polices to catch the corruptors. The first time he appeared was 15 years ago. I think that was the first action he made after missing for 5 years. He has so many names since he was famous in the world. In here, at Japan, people often called him Kuro Neko. But his official name was," Ruka gulped then continued his line, "the Black Cat."

PROLOGUE END

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hi people! This is my second fic. I decided to leave my first fic on hiatus, since I felt there's nobody read it (sobs). Anyway, I've been planing about this fic since many months ago, and I relieved it could became true. The story goes on about the Black Cat, Natsume of course.

But this story isn't just an ordinary thief story. I'll put Natsume and the others in some case about murderers, suicides and the others with him as the detective, and Mikan as his assistant. Mikan will also learn about her parents unknown past, Hotaru's and Natsume's too. Curious? Just **review** and I'll post the next chapter.

With love,

Takaya-san

P.S. I got the 'Knight of the Round Table' hint from Meitantei Conan. I guess you've got the idea what the meant about the hint if you also read the manga or watch the anime.

* * *

_**Next on Black Cat, Chapter 01: Shocking News**_

"_You're gonna reach your twenty tomorrow, and I have arranged a marriage for you,"_

**Some shocking news is just the beginning of everything.**

"_You're forcing me to marry the man that I loved as a brother, no more and no less?" _

**But everybody was really hard to take the unbelievable ones.**

"_Who the hell is him? Our long awaited hero? Superman?"_

**And when another shocking announcement appeared,**

"_Well, it's because he was a thief and his victims always the corruptor ones."_

**it's the time to start the party.**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Join the journeys of Sakura Mikan, the heiress of Sakura Zaibatsu—the Japan's most powerful corporation—who was accidentally knows the truth behind the mask of the most world wanted international criminal thief. Mikan then made a contract between them. She'll keep his secret as long as he kidnapped her and take her to live with him. Little did Mikan knows, what'll awaits her if she get involved with the Black Cat.

Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana does, except for the plot and OCs. By the way, Superman is not mine. Alice Wonderland is Lewis Carroll's.

Japanese Terms: Obaa-sama (The Honored Grandmother), Ojou-sama (Young Lady), Onii-sama (The Honored Big Brother), Sensei (Teacher, as well as Doctor) Sakura Zaibatsu (Sakura Corporation), Keibu (Inspector)

Warnings: Please bear with the grammars! English isn't my first language, after all.

**Black Cat**

**Chapter 1 - Shocking News

* * *

**

_Sakura Residence, Tokyo, Japan, 12/31/08, 08.00 AM_

_16 Hours before New Year _

The bright sunshine that overcomes into Sakura Mikan's room through the windows and the sound of alarm clock makes the girl opened her eyes slowly. She stared blankly at the alarm clock before set it off and get up from her king-sized bed. Mikan yawned and stretching her arms as she opened the curtains that cover her room's big window.

As she stared at the beautiful views in the morning, the edge of her small lips curving into smile. "Obaa-sama has come back from her business trips. I guess she can attend my birthday party tonight."

The sound of knocks made the brunette walk towards the door and opened it. The door creaked open as she saw her personal maid, Otonashi Yura standing alone in front of her room. "Good morning, Mikan-ojousama," she greeted her young mistress. Mikan smiled at the girl who was two years older than her. "Good morning too, Yura-san."

"Breakfast is already prepared. Do you want me to take it to your room as usual, or do you want to eat it on the dining room?" Yura asked politely. Since the head of the Sakura family was here, Mikan thought of eat on the dining room and she hopes she could have a morning chit chat with her beloved grandmother.

"Well, I think I'd just go to the dining room."

"I understand. Now if you excuse me," The emotionless maid bowed a little and heading back to the hallway. Mikan watch the girl—who wore a dark brown gown which was ended under her knees, a white lace apron and a pair of black flat shoes—was out of sigh.

The girl sighed and went back to her room, as she thought that Yura girl is really such a stoic girl. And weird. It makes the two of them couldn't make a best friend relationship, though Mikan respect her a little bit.

The brunette has live here since she was born into this world, but still, this house is kind of strange for her. _This is Japan and yet, this house_ _built in Western style, _Mikan thought when she heading towards the dining room on the first floor after some minutes of taking shower in the bathroom inside her room. She wore a blue turtleneck, a pink cardigan, a simple white skirt ended above her knees and a pair of pale brown house-slippers. Her silky brown hair was tied into two pigtails.

All of Mikan's thoughts gone from her mind when she saw the man she respect and loved the most was waiting her, not far from the dining room. "Subaru-niisama!" A big grin appeared on her face. She fastened her ways to the place where her big brother stood still, and hugged him as fast as she can.

The glassed man smiled a little but it soon disappeared when he tapped Mikan's head. "I thought you wouldn't be back home and stay overnight at the hospital until the day after tomorrow," Mikan said in excitement tone, to the handsome doctor in front of her. There were a green shirt, a pair of black pants and the same house-slippers like the ones which Mikan wore, that was clad onto him.

"You silly. Do you really think that I would miss my little sister's birthday party?" He question and sighed. They first met was fifteen years ago, when Subaru still in the grade six. What Mikan heard from everybody, Subaru was study in America and just went back when _their_ grandmother told him that _their_ grandfather was dead.

"She also wants me to come back anyway, to discuss some important things between you and me..." Subaru murmured, not loudly enough for Mikan to hear. "Eh? Did you say something?" Mikan asked but Subaru shook his head as soon as possible.

The brunette giggled. "You're weird, you know," she hugged her tighter. "But still, I really miss this weird onii-sama."

"I know," Subaru replied, and hug her back with one hand while the other hand fixed his glasses. He was never good when it comes to showing his feeling, but everyone could see it from his amethyst eyes that he really cares for Mikan whom he met when the girl was still five years old.

They released the hug when Mikan's stomach started to make the sound of growl. Subaru sighed deeply and say, "You're starving already, huh?" which the girl replied with some chuckles. "Let's go then," Mikan invited and Subaru nodded in reply.

The two of them continued their ways to the dining room. "So, how was there? At the hospital?"

"Nothing special. But there was a little conflict between us; the future dean. Eguchi-sensei accused Karino-sensei for corrupting the hospital's budgets about one billion yen. But I think the one who stole it was Eguchi-sensei himself."

"Oh, I've heard about that. Yeah, I believed Karino-sensei never do such a thing. What a pity, that Eguchi-sensei," Mikan muttered her opinion. "He chooses the wrong guy to be the fake culprit," she added.

The two maids on each side of the doors opened the huge doors leading to the dining room when their young master and mistress have come.

And there she was, Sakura Yuzuka, the head of the Sakura Zaibatsu and the Sakura Clan ever since her husband was dead because of ill, and the most riches and busy woman in Japan according to some sources; sitting in the center of the long table.

"Good morning, obaa-sama," both Mikan and Subaru greeted the old women in unison.

"What took you two so long? Come and take a seat," A hoarse, explicit, feminine voice ordered. She wore a white blouse, a deep blue cardigan and a black job-skirt. Her brunette and some gray hair were tied in a low bun.

"You know that the breakfast won't start until the family members are complete, don't you?" Yuzuka asked them elegantly. Mikan bite her lips. Subaru feels kind of little nervous. "Yes, we know it already, obaa-sama. Please forgive us for being late," Mikan apologized, followed by Subaru that also say sorry emotionless.

The old woman sighed and told them to not bother about it again. Her grandchildren hurriedly took the seat between her—Mikan on the left side and Subaru on the right side.

"Welcome back, obaa-sama. How was the business trip?" Mikan said, wanting to have some chit chat with her strict grandmother before the breakfast start. They are forbid to talks when they're eating, after all. "It was fluent, nothing much about it. And how about you? You weren't ditching Misaki-sensei's lessons, right?"

"Fortunately I didn't. I took the lessons carefully," Mikan answered, trying to be heard mannered as well as she can, not noticing that the butler, an old man about 60s has placed the sets of the meal onto the table. "Thank you, Jinno-san," Mikan thanked the butler which she got a nod as the reply.

_I guess it's the end of the conversation, _Subaru thought. He was scanned the situation between the two individuals ever since Mikan started their morning chit chat.

The breakfast meal set were two pieces of toast breads with an egg and bacons, a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of fresh salad. They took about thirteen minutes to finish them all.

"Thanks for the food." Yuzuka wipe her mouth with a pale napkin. "Mikan," She called out her only granddaughter. "Yes, obaa-sama?" The brunette answered. She was happy at this time, since her grandmother was the one who start the conversation. Usually, she'd hurriedly get out of the room, saying not wanting to be late at the meeting.

"I have something important matter to tell you. It's about your future," she said, while her hands placing the napkin back to the table. Mikan waited patiently for her grandmother to continue.

Yuzuka made a fake cough before starting again. "You're gonna reach your twenty tomorrow, and I have arranged a marriage for you," she spoke boldly. Mikan blinked at the moment. "Eh? You've already done what?" She innocently asked.

"Marriage for you."

_I have arranged a marriage for you._

_Arranged a marriage for you._

_For you._

_You._

The lines were repeated and repeated in her head as she trying to dissolve it. "Marriage for me?!" Mikan shouted incredulously as she suddenly got up from her seat, making the glasses of juice and milk almost fell on the table. Yuzuka glared at Mikan, as it is want to tell her to sit down and asking about her manners. Mikan hurriedly sat back, following the unspoken command.

"B-b-but, I just reach twenty and I-I don't have a boyfriend!" The young brunette stuttered, while the old brunette just rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry, I've choose the right man for you," Yuzuka insisted.

Mikan was forbidden to goes outside from her mansion. She did a home-schooling and some private music lessons like piano, violin, singing and dancing. Mikan never going outside from Sakura Residence, except for take a holiday with Subaru, the house butler; Jinno, and her personal maid; Yura. All of her necessities were handled by her maids. She didn't even have any best friends, though she was close with the servants of Sakura Residence. That's why she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"The right man? And who the bloody hell is that right man?" Mikan suddenly forgot about her manners. She hit the tables with her right palms. She was upset and confused at the same time.

A pair of olive eyes glared at her. "Sakura Mikan!" Yuzuka yelled.

"Where are your manners when you're talking to me?" Yuzuka snapped, and Mikan bowed her head in 45 degrees then apologized as soon as she can. Mikan surely knows that her grandmother also upset to her because she called her by her full name.

Who wouldn't be mad if someone trying to force you to marry somebody you don't know anyway? That lines were keep replying on Mikan's mind right now. The girl looked up to the man in front of her, trying to get some help, which he replied with a sigh. Mikan bite her lips as she bowed her head again. She almost broke into tears if she didn't tell herself to be calm. The girl gazed up when her grandmother started to speak again.

"Back to the topic. You've met her since you're little. He was here, in front of you. The right man," her voice was still in an irritated tone as she continues, "Subaru." She ended her lines.

Mikan's hazel eyes widened when she heard the name of her future husband. "Subaru...? Su-Subaru-niisama?" The girl stuttered again. "But Subaru-niisama is my brother!"

"No, I'm sorry Mikan, but I'm not your brother." A husky voiced hurriedly joined the conversation between the only females on the dining table. Mikan lift her eyes, and started to sweating, even thought the room's temperature wasn't warms at all. "Y-you what?"

"No... It can't be. It is a lie, isn't it?"

Yuzuka sighed in frustration. "He is right, Mikan. Subaru is not your brother. He's just a boy whom I met sixteen years ago, when he won the science competition for six graders, the competition which I attend to became one of their judges. I found out that he has so many potential. That time, I thought that he'd be a great successor for Sakura Zaibatsu and we would be the top corporation in the world if he joined us, so I adopted him a year later."

There was an awkward silent between them. The butler, Jinno, and the maids who were inside the dining room could feel the tension was up right now. But they keep silent, not wanting to interrupt the important matters about the future of group Sakura.

"H-how could you... You're lying to me for many years and now, you're forcing me to marry the man I loved as a brother, no more and no less?"

The old woman turning her head to another direction, trying to avoid Mikan's hazel eyes. This moment, yeah, this moment surely like the moment she had twenty years ago, when her daughter trying to refused the marriage arrangement she had set up with somebody that her daughter just loved as a brother. She exactly said the same lines like Mikan said just now. Yuzuka never has any thought that Mikan would ever say no to her, and did the same thing her daughter did to her a long time ago. The seventy years old woman thought if she doesn't give Mikan any freedoms, she would never becomes like her mother, a bad ass teenager. But she was wrong. Definetely wrong.

Mikan dared to talk again. This is enough for her. She never says no to when her grandmother asked—no, forced her to do something. This is the time to follow her inner will. "I knew it. You only care about the company, aren't you?"

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "How could—" before Mikan repeated the lines again, Yuzuka cut in. "I do cares about you too!" She shouted back.

Mikan's eyes widened. "I do care about you, and that's why I paired you up with Subaru. I don't want you to end up with some unknown guy like your father!" A silent comes back to filled the moment.

"Your mother... Yeah, I lied to you again. She didn't died when she just give your birth. Well, I don't know where she is right now. I don't even know if she still alive or no," Yuzuka's voice started to become gently a little bit.

"Years ago, when your mother was still 19, she suddenly tell me and your grandfather that she wants to marry. Of course, we're shock at the moment because we even didn't know that she already has a boyfriend. The worse is, she said that she was pregnant at the time. It was you, the baby."

"We didn't approve it, and it made your mother got upset. She ran away from this house, the house that she'd been living since she was little, just to chasing after your father. But then, a half year later, your father was died. Yeah, he was died because of accident—I don't lied to you this time. But your mother, Yuka, believes that he was killed by somebody."

"After giving your birth, she come back into this house, and secretly placed you in front of the door. She left a letter that has her typical writing style and her name, so that we could believe that you are her daughter. Of course we couldn't believe it at first but then, when your DNA was tested, it was the exactly same with your mother's sample. Because I don't want your fate to become like your mother, I arranged your marriage since you were five. But when I was confused because I don't know whom I had to choose to be your future husband, I met Subaru. He lives poorly with her only sister in Kyoto. When I told him to be the Sakura Clan family member and will sent some moneys for his sister, he was—"

"I was agreed." Subaru cut in, ended the story.

Mikan who doesn't want to hear the truth about her parents' past anymore, got up from her seat with bangs covered her eyes. The brunette heading backs hurriedly towards her room. When she just reached the dining room's doors, she was stopped by the voice of her grandmother.

"I hope you want to understand, Mikan. This is the best for you... And don't forget about tonight's party. I want to introduce Subaru as your fiancée and tell the public about the truth."

The brunette didn't bother to reply. She opened the doors and ran away back to her room. To crying all the nights.

* * *

_Tokyo Police Metropolitan Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan, 12/31/08, 09.05 AM _

_14 Hours 55 Minutes before New Year_

There was a little tension that was up in the Investigative Division 02 office. There was a silent. Nobody was dared to speak except on purpose at the moment. Everybody was focus reading on the paper in front of them. Some of them sat on their desk, while the others leaned on the wall or just walking around the room with their fingers held their chin. The only sound that was could be heard at that time was the sound of clock, of faxes, and the sound of ringing telephones, and the owners of the voices that were answering the phones.

A jet black haired policewoman sighed in frustration. Her right hand was holding her forehead, while her other hand was holding a piece of paper. The paper that makes her co-workers had a headache. It is surely wasn't just an ordinary piece of paper.

"Goodness, I give up!" Miyazono Yuri complained as she leaned her head in her office desk. Her co-workers heaved a deep defeated sigh. "What's with this letter? It's truly complicated!" The short temper one protested to no one in particular.

Everyone on the division has the copy of the real letter.

The policeman beside her reread the letter without seeing on the letter itself, because he'd memories it very well or should we say because he had read it _over_ hundred times. "Good day, my precious Tokyo Police Headquarters, I invited you to have a dinner with our Knight of the Round Table. I also told my fellows to come and see me after we meet this knight in shining armor."

"We've made a promise to meet at the Dogson's Wonderland when the colorful flowers are blooming in the dark. It's the time to let the party begin. Regards, your long awaited hero." He ended his lines, truly based on the letter.

Yuri sighed once again after her senior read the letter. "Who the hell is him? Our long awaited hero? Superman?"

A gentle voice popped up from another desk. "This letter was faxed three days ago and yet, nobody has cleared the hint?" The blonde policeman as well as the owner of the desk inquired his subordinates. "I think I have some idea about the hint, Narumi-keibu," another blonde policeman said, with his one arm raised up.

Narumi smiled at the statement and ask, "Go on, tell us Nogi-kun."

Ruka nodded. "Thank you, Narumi-keibu. First of all, about the 'Knight of the Round Table'. I think it was referred to the knights on King Arthur era at Britannia. That time, the knights were also called as the Knight of the Round Table. Their shields... Yeah, their shields—the shade and the pattern on it just like the legend of hospitals when you open the maps. That means, his next target must be somebody related to hospital."

"It could be doctors, nurses or the others but on the letter, it was said knight in shining armor, so it must be the dean. I'm sorry, but I didn't get about the other hints..." Ruka explained. Everyone was silent at the moment. They were amazed at this new guy on Tokyo Police Investigative Division 02. But then, Narumi broke the silent. "Nice deduction!" He clapped and praised the lad.

Another hand raised up. This time, it was Goshima's, the handsome policeman who was sat next to Yuri. "I guess I've cleared the other hints," he informed optimistically.

"Okay, everybody, let's hear Goshima-kun's deduction," Narumi uttered anxiously.

Goshima thanked his leader before he begun his deduction story.

"I just come over with this deduction after hearing Nogi's ones. It kinda related to mines, the country land, Britannia. Okay, first of all, I think we should laugh at ourselves. It just some simple hints and yet, we couldn't understand a little bit at all. I was ashamed by myself, you know. Maybe our 'long awaited hero' was laughed at us too, if he ever seen us like this."

The polices inside that room started to felt anxious. One of them told Goshima to over his speech. The owner of the dark hair scanned the room. He picked a pony-tailed policeman to be his assistant, though he was older than him.

"Say, Fukutan-san, do you ever heard about Charles Lutwidge Dogson?" Goshima inquired the four-eyed man. Fukutan made a gasp when he heard his name was called by Goshima. "Eh, well, I-I've never heard about him..." He answered nervously.

Everyone would think that Goshima will be a little bit annoyed with the answer, but for their disappointment, the kind-hearted lad was grinned or more like smirked of it. "Of course you've never heard about him. He was a famous author in the world. He uses a pen name. His pseudonym was a play from his real name."

The police officers started to made some murmurs, but soon calm down after Goshima made a fake cough.

Goshima continued his deduction. "He was better known as Lewis Carroll," he stabilized his answer with a big confidence.

Some of them who were understand about the deduction were satisfied on it. "I got it. Alice in Wonderland was one of his famous writing. It means the largest school on this country, Alice Academy. He'll show up at the Alice Academy, the most famous school in the world," Yuri's facial expression shining brightly when she knows the hints almost cleared at all. "You're right, Miyazono-san." Goshima smiled at her.

Narumi clapped once again. "Okay, I see. For the last hint, I also get the idea of it. 'When the colorful flowers are blooming in the dark'. You should've known what kind of flowers that blooming on nights. Especially tonight, around 12 AM, it would blooming all over the worlds."

"Fireworks!"

The officers inside the room sigh in relief, but then depressed again when they realized there was one hint left to be unclear. "Keibu-san, how about the time he will come to his victim?" One of them asked.

Ruka answered the question for Narumi. "Dinner time, isn't it? It's easy, at 7 PM."

They laughed at themselves. "Oh yeah, we've forgot about it."

Narumi clapped his hand twice then told them not to feel relieved yet. "We just cleared his hint. We haven't stopped his action yet. We shouldn't proud of it."

The polices agreed their inspector, though sometimes they couldn't believe that Narumi _is _their supervisor. "Okay, everybody, now get back to your works. Ten of you!" The owner of lavender eyes pointed towards Fukutan, Goshima, Yuri, Ruka and another six officers.

"If he sent the letter to Tokyo police headquarter, it means his target was the inhabitants of Tokyo. Try to search some files about corrupting case that was related to hospital in Tokyo and unresolved yet!"

"Sir, yes sir!" They said in unison. "The rest, get outta here and start to guarding around Alice Academy!" Narumi pointed towards the others.

The people started to work their task, but Ruka hasn't joined the research group yet. She came over to Narumi. "Err, excuse me sir, but why we have to search the corruption ones?" Ruka dared to ask. Narumi kept silent and stared at him. The pretty boy waits the answer patiently.

"You silly, don't you realize it by the letter he sent to us? He, the one who goes missing five years ago?" Narumi asked in a disbelief tone, while Ruka just shook her head.

Narumi made a mischievous smile. "Well, it's because he is a thief and his victims always the corruptor ones."

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I've finished this chapter yesterday, along with the prologue. Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the prologue! I thought this story will ended up as a failure too. I am pessimistic, aren't I? Well, I appreciated the reviews, though there are only two of them.

This chapter's contains the scenes before the prologue. There was some MikanxSubaru moment here! I don't know if the pair was strange or not, but hey, I loved both HotaruxSubaru pair and MikanxSubaru pair. Well, Natsume, Hotaru and the others doesn't make their appearance here, but they'll be appears on the next chapters for sure!

Stay tuned and **review** so I'll post the next chapter. The next chapter will be surely a long chapter. And by the way, I need at least **ten new reviews** before I continued this story further more.

With love,

Takaya-san

_**

* * *

Next on Black Cat, Chapter 02 - Hero's Comes Back: Face to Face **_

"_As the time goes by, I realized that I also care for you as well as I care for my sister."_

**Sometimes, people confused about their true selves.**

"_I want to get outta this place...!"_

**They goes to nowhere just to find out who are the real them.**

"_Everybody! Look at the bunch of people who were in front of the Alice Academy! They're waiting for our long awaited hero!"_

**They don't know what'll awaits them in the future.**

"_It's him! The Black Cat has back!" _

**But then, when we believes that God would always be by ourselves,**

_"Who the hell are you__?"_

**don't be hesitate, and let the journeys begin.**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Join the journeys of Sakura Mikan, the heiress of Sakura Zaibatsu—the Japan's most powerful corporation—who was accidentally knows the truth behind the mask of the most world wanted international criminal thief. Mikan then made a contract between them. She'll keep his secret as long as he kidnapped her and take her to live with him. Little did Mikan knows, what'll awaits her if she get involved with the Black Cat.

Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana does, except for the plot and OCs.

Japanese Terms: Oku-san (Nickname addressed for women who has married)

Warnings: Please bear with the grammars! English isn't my first language, after all.

**Black Cat**

**Chapter 2 – Hero's Comes Back: Face to Face**

**

* * *

**

_Sakura Residence, Tokyo, Japan, 12/31/08, 05.30 PM_

_6 Hours 30 Minutes before New Year _

His hand raised one to knock the white door in front of her.

Before he knocked the door, he soon took it back.

He did the same thing for almost three times.

This is the first time he felt uneasy and hesitant to talks to his not blooded-related sister, ever since he came into this house. Subaru was standing alone on the edge of second floor hallway at Sakura Residence, in front of Mikan's bedroom. He sighed and felt frustrated at that time. He doesn't know what to say, but he really wants to say something after the _incident _at the dining room.

The girl hadn't exited her room since that morning. The only person she let enter her room was Yura, the one who brought her lunch meal. But then, after Yura finished her task, she was asked to leave the room as soon as possible.

And now, he was here, standing alone, wanted to say something to the brunette inside the room, but felt no confidence and feared at the same time.

Was it is because he felt some unpleasant aura from inside the room?

Well, it must be not.

Once again, Subaru raised his hand, and with all the courage he has, Subaru dared to knock the door. He knocked three times, but there's no answer. He knocked once again, and there's still no answer. He sighed and says, "Mikan, it's me."

Still, it doesn't make any changes. There's no answer from the brunette inside the room. Subaru felt uneasy again. He decided to left, but before he could made any way towards the stairs, he felt relief when he heard the brunette's voice. "What do you want?" She rudely asked from behind the door. Her voice was soft, but it was loudly enough for Subaru to hear.

"I... I just want to say sorry. I lied to you all this time. You might be forgiving me if I was lied for your goodness sake but unfortunately, I don't. I lied for my real sister's sake." Subaru started to spoke gently. Mikan neglected him. She just kept silent. When she heard that Subaru lied not for herself, she felt like so many knives stabbed her heart.

The glassed man sighed deeply before he continues his lines. "The first time I met you, I was really envy on you. You're given with talents. You're rich. Everyone's wanna become your friends, thought according to my opinion; you don't has any best friends, but still, you're everything my sister and I doesn't has," he confessed his hidden feelings for Mikan. "Our friends befriended us just to exploit our cleverness..."

Silence.

"But when I know the truth past about your parents, and the more I know you, the more my hatreds towards you started to soften a little. I think we're on the same boat. We also don't have parents. Our parents abandoned us when we're still kids. They left to only-God-knows-where," Subaru said, fixed his glasses as he remembered those painful memories.

He started to spoke again. "And as the time goes by, I realized that I also care for you as well as I care for my sister." Subaru ended his confession. The quiet lad hopes for a reply, but Mikan still doesn't bother to reply a little bit words.

"...Your party will start soon at 7.30 pm. Obaa-sama and I want you to be there. We'll go first to Sakura Hotel's ballroom. Obaa-sama doesn't want you to be late. I think you should get dressed now," Subaru alarmed, then sighed in frustration when Mikan still kept her mouth shut.

The lad left silently, not bother to disturb the brunette anymore.

On the other side, Mikan sat in front of her bedroom's door, her head placed on the top of her knees, while her hands both hugging it. Not just Subaru, but Mikan also felt uneasy. She was confused. Subaru told her that he was care for her as a sister, no more and no less, but why he doesn't care to refused and disagree about the marriage between them?

Oh yeah. It is because Subaru was assigned to marry her in the future.

That's why they didn't has any similarities, thought they are siblings. Mikan once thought Subaru weren't her brother, but she always disagreed with those negative thoughts. She believed the lad was truly her brother and yet, she was wrong at the same time. He is not her brother. He is another girl's brother.

She sighed before she stood up. Mikan get back to her bed, and leaned down as soon as she reached it. She was not in the mood to go to the party now, or even get dressed. But she has to, because she absolutely can't disappointed her grandmother, even though her grandmother has disappointed her so many times.

Mikan scanned her room. There was a plasma TV suspended on the wall, hung on display especially for her. It was on, and there was a soap-opera program at the moment, right in front of her king-sized bed that was covered with orange cover. The floors also covered with orange carpet. The wall was painted white, with some sakura petals as the pattern on the top side of it. She also has a white grand piano as a present from Subaru when she could finish her first Chopin piece five years ago.

There also a stairs to go up to the second floor. On the second floor of her room, there was a set of table and chairs for indoors tea party. But she never used it because everybody she knows was always busy when she invited them to hold a tea party. She could use her bathroom on the second floor to take a shower. Beside her bathroom, there was a wardrobe. Her wardrobe wasn't just an ordinary wardrobe. It was a room. It was like a boutique. There's so many expensive and branded clothes that her grandmother and Subaru or their business friends bought for her. But she doesn't want to wear it. They're the way too glamorous for a simple and cute girl like her.

Mikan doesn't has a study desk. If she wants to study or took her home-schooling lessons with Misaki-sensei, she just has to gone to the library on the third floor of her house. There's also a soundproof studio beside the library. There was a piano in there, but it was the upright one. Mikan uses it when she has a piano, singing and violin lessons. Inside the studio, there's also another studio for her so she could took ballet lesson in there.

Yuzuka once told her, that those room was built ever since Mikan's mother born into the world. Her bedroom was also her mother's former bedroom. But then, she never proud of those kind of room. She never proud of her richness. Subaru said he was envy her, but she also envy everyone who was life freely in this world. She always felt she was a bird inside a cage. Her grandmother was her owner. She'd never let her go. Her grandmother said she did it so she could be safe. But what's the meaning of it if her inner self doesn't want to take it anymore? She wants a freedom. Yeah, she really wants a freedom.

She then remembered about her about her family's motto that she heard from her grandmother not a long time ago. 'What the Sakuras wants the Sakuras gets'

An idea popped up on her mind. "I am also a Sakura, aren't I?" And a smirk appeared on her face. Something's great appeared on her mind. Mikan has a plan. A really great plan.

_I want to get outta this place...!_

Her thoughts slipped from her oh-not-so innocent mind, when her eyes caught the breaking news on the TV.

"_Everybody! Look at the bunch of people who were in front of the Alice Academy! They're waiting for our long awaited hero!" _The news reporter told enthusiastically. It was said the news was announced live from Alice Academy.

"Alice Academy? Isn't that the school where's Misaki-sensei teach at?" Mikan asked to no one in particular. The brunette increased the volume.

The news reporter on the TV pointed towards sky before the scene changes into the sky. The sky has becoming darker, though the time was still 5 pm. The sun has hide behind the Fuji Mount, as if it doesn't want to interfere the great moment that'll come a few hours later. There weren't any stars. The moon also doesn't shown up yet. But then, there was light all over the Tokyo right now. The light that was beamed from helicopters, or spotlights from the land.

"_And look at to the sky! There were so many police helicopters! Not just the polices, but there also many helicopters from the soldiers Eguchi-sensei hired for searching _him_!"_

"Him?" Mikan murmured in whisper. _Who the hell is him?_

"_Will he really comes to us as his promised? Will he really appeared tonight? Tokyo will be the first witness of his first appearance after missing for five years!"_

_What the hell is he talking about? _Mikan thought anxiously.

"_Now, my partner, Mochiage-san, had already arrived at Eguchi-sensei's mansion. There's so many polices in there, hundreds or maybe thousands! Let's check it out."_

"Eguchi-sensei? Doctor Eguchi Akihiro?!" Mikan shocked when she heard the names that the reporter said awhile ago. "Was he's captured for soiled Karino-sensei's good reputation? But why there's so many polices in there?" She lifted her eyebrows.

The brunette looked confused. "Am I missing something?"

* * *

_Eguchi Mansion, Tokyo, Japan, 12/31/08, 06.00 PM_

_6 Hours before New Year_

The almost-bald reporter, Mochiage, holding his mike tightly. When the cameraman has made a sign for him to start his reports, he soon began it. "Good evening, everybody. This is Mochiage. I've been in front of this place, Eguchi Mansion, since some hours ago. There's so many polices in here. Not just one division, but all of Tokyo Police Metropolitan divisions were here right now, just to stop him, our long awaited hero!"

The lad approach a blonde policeman near him after finished his firs report. "This is Nogi Ruka-san, a policeman from Investigative Division 02. His task was to research the target that was been aiming by our long awaited hero. So here we are, in front of Eguchi-sensei's mansion—the target _he_ is aiming tonight. Let's have a little chit-chat."

"Nogi-san, do you think he'll ever come? And why did the police think that Eguchi-sensei is the target?" Mochu handed the microphone to Ruka.

Ruka answered it with a heavy heart. He wasn't supposed to tell the information to the public, so there will not any chaotic, but Mochiage as known as Mochu was his friends. Being a kind-hearted friend, he felt uneasy to refuse him, though he was a police and he has the right to refused. He cursed silently to the televisions, newspapers and everything that makes the public knows about the truth of this case. But since Narumi-keibu doesn't declare any prohibition to let the public knows about the truth, he bet it'll be alright. And not just him, his co-workers also told the truth to the public. They don't felt any hesitant when one or two and even more reporters asked them about the cases. Yeah, perhaps, it _might_ be all right. But little did they know, they made the wrong moves.

"Nogi-san?"

Ruka's thought slipping out from his mind when Mochu called his name again. "Oh, yeah, what's the matter?"

His bald friend confused a little at his reaction, but didn't bother to ask about it. This is a live report, after all. "Do you think that he will ever come to us? Our long awaited hero? And why did the police believe Eguchi-sensei is his target?"

"Well, we don't know if he will ever come to us, but about Eguchi-sensei, he is the most suspicious doctor in Tokyo who was involved with a corruption case. He accused Karino-sensei for corrupting Sakura Hospital budgets but there's no evidence about it. Instead, he was the one who we should suspect to be the corruptor, because he suddenly bought so many sport cars, and some vacation house at Okinawa." Ruka said without any hesitant now.

"But he disagreed about it and kept accused Karino-sensei. He told us that the sport cars and the vacation house are all given from someone anonymous," he added. Mochu doesn't make any special expression after heard his information. Ruka didn't bother about the respond his best friend gave, since this news weren't some hot news again.

"Anonymous? Who the hell in the world would give us those expensive things freely? I think I understand why he was suspicious." Mochu replied. He sounded lazily when he spoke it, and Ruka notice it. "Very well then Nogi-san, thank you for the information."

As soon as the cameraman said "Cut", Mochu sigh in relief. His job was finally over that day. "Goddamn it, I really tired!" he growled in frustration. "And goodness, it's finally over!"

Ruka was only able to shake his head when he heard his friend's complaining. "Why can't you stop complaining, and started to works harder, Mochu?" He trying to advised him. "You've gotta thanks the God. He gave you a good job in this big metropolitan city and yet, you still complaint about it." Ruka added. Mochu rolled his eyes. "You sounded like my mother now, Ruka. But fortunately, she was worse than you if it comes into some advice. She could blabber for two hours long, for your information. "

Ruka pouted shyly at the bald lad's respond. "Well, I just tell the truth!" He replied in an irritated tone. "And why the heck I was compared with your mother?"

Mochu smirked at him. "Well then, I gotta go now. Good luck on your works! Make sure you _captured_ him, and break the mystery behind his mask," was the only thing he says before he bit a good bye waves to the blonde.

The lad decided to enter the gates in front of him. He was permitted to goes inside the house since he also a police. The time almost comes, anyway. And he was really anxious on how will the world's long awaited hero gets the money. Wasn't the money was saved in the bank? And why didn't they go to the bank and guard it so it couldn't be stolen?

"Of course no, you idiot. The money was saved inside the safe-box, for your information," a voice suddenly popped up to answering Ruka's unspoken question. The owner of azure eyes looked back just to see Goshima already stood behind him. "Oh, Goshima-senpai. You kinda scared me," Ruka said, sounded shocked at the moment.

They entered the house. The house was built in classic western style. The floors were covered with green carpets. There was a Picasso paint hung in display on the deep blue wall. On the north side of the front hall, there was a big door leading to the living room. There also a stair at the left and right edge of the north side, to lead the house owners and their visitors to the second floor.

On the west side and east side of the hall, there were two big doors to lead them to the west and east halls. There was a glass table with two black sofas beside the west door. To freshen up the front hall, there were some green plants beside the west and east door. A big portrait of doctor Eguchi's face was hung in above the black sofas. They also suspended a big crystal lamp on the center of the ceiling.

"I never though a doctor would be this rich," Goshima comment while his eyes gazed around the room. Ruka nodded in agreement. The two of them walks towards the north door. He was amazed—no, a little bit shocked with this kind of house. "I bet he bought this house with the money he got from corrupting the hospital's budgets," Goshima added suspiciously. The blonde lad beside him narrowed his eyes. "We can't judge it before we knows the truth," he muttered quietly. The two of them reach the north door. It was surrounded by some polices. They have to confirming their identity before the guards let them enter the living room.

Once the two lads enter the room, they could hear a husky voice yelling and shouting at the blonde inspector who wore a _weird_ costume. "Err, what's with that outfit?" Ruka inquired the handsome girl beside him. Yuri gave an awkward smile before answering it. "Keibu-san said if we want to capture the thief, we have to be well-prepared, including our appearance," she answered and heaved a long sigh. "I've suggest him to take _it _off, but he doesn't want to hear me," she added.

_Nobody would want to wear _that_ stupid costume when we have a task to capture someone except him, _was the only thing crossed Ruka's mind the first time he saw Narumi wore the costume. Actually, the costume isn't a disgusting or a stupid costume if you wear it when you have a costume party. The costume just a brown wool jacket that has a dog-like head on it, and a simple brown wool pants which has a dog-like tail on it.

"He said the thief was a cat, so he will be a dog to capture him. But he didn't have to—" before Yuri could finish her line, the shouts and yells of the thief's target were gets their attention.

"How many times I've should told you, that I wasn't the corruptor!" The almost-bald old man shouted at Narumi. The blonde inspector narrowed his lavender eyes at the screams. He tries to calm down the dean candidate of Sakura Hospital, but he keep shouting and shouting at him. Narumi dared to speak, "Yes, but we has some evidence—" but doctor Eguchi cut in. "I'm not the corruptors! Karino is the one who stole the money! I've told you more than hundred times, haven't I?!"

"But there is evidence—"

"Evidence your ass! Those damn sports cars and vacation house were given by anonymous! And I'd never used them ever since I was told those all were belonged to me!"

"But at least, we want to guards the money—"

"NO! The thief won't come here! He'll come to Karino's house!"

"Well, we just tried to—"

"Karino might be the one who bought it to me, in order to mislead you polices for searching the real corruptor!"

"Listen up, sir, we just want to—"

"And this house, it was an inheritance from my father!"

"Yeah, but—"

"CALL MY LAWYER RIGHT NOW!"

The hysterical screams of the short temper doctor Eguchi and the replies—more like murmurs—of the patient inspector Narumi were filled the room right now. There is no one who will give up tonight. Ruka couldn't do anything except observing the two stubborn men in the center of living room. Doctor Eguchi keeps argued Narumi. Everybody inside the room would think his pride doesn't want to accept himself for being a corruptor. Little did they knows, they were absolutely wrong.

But a thought suddenly crossing a blonde cop's mind.

"_Do you think that he will ever come to us? Our long awaited hero? And why did the police believe Eguchi-sensei is his target?" _

"_Well, we don't know if he will ever come to us, but about Eguchi-sensei, he is the most suspicious doctor in Tokyo who was involved with a corruption case. He _accused_ Karino-sensei for corrupting Sakura Hospital budgets but there's no evidence about it. Instead, he was the one who we should suspect to be the corruptor, because he suddenly bought so many sport cars, and some vacation house at Okinawa."_

"_But he disagreed about it and kept accused Karino-sensei. He told us that the sport cars and the vacation house are all given from someone anonymous." _

Ruka raised his right hand to hold his chin. "...Accused?" The lad narrowed his eyes.

"_Karino might be the one who bought it to me, in order to mislead you polices for searching the real corruptor!"_

"_Anonymous? Who the hell in the world would give us those expensive things freely? I think I understand why he was suspicious."_

Ruka's azure eyes suddenly wide in terror. He glanced at the watch on his left arm. The long needle was indicated to the south side of the circle, referring that the time was six past thirteen now. He growled soundlessly and dared to interrupt the arguing contest between the doctor and the inspector. "Narumi-keibu, was there any polices who guarding Karino-sensei's house?!" He asked hurriedly.

For Ruka's disappointment, his supervisor shook his head for the answer. "No, there wasn't any police because Karino-sensei told it would be unnecessary. He said all of his money was saved safely in a strong iron safe-box with a complicated code so nobody could break it down," he clearly answered.

Ruka growled again. "Damn it!" He suddenly ran out of the room, towards the exit gates. Goshima who wanted to knows what happened with his junior, trailed behind him. "What's the matter, Nogi?" He inquired the blonde lad. "We were wrong!" Ruka replied which made Goshima confused at his answer. He asked what the things that wrong is and Ruka told him about his new deduction.

"I don't think Eguchi-sensei is the thief's target or the corruptor of Sakura Hospital's budgets! I think what Eguchi-sensei said was true," he said when they reach the cars park. The two lads keep running until they reach a silver sedan. Ruka grope his pocket pants to searching the keys of the car. There was a 'beep' sound after Ruka push the unlock button on the keys.

Goshima, still confused at his junior's answer, asked him once again. "And why was that?" Ruka stopped his moves and answer his senior. "What'll you do, if you were doing bad things and at the same time, there was anyone who was fitter to do those bad things?"

"...Blamed him as the culprit?"

"Yeah, and that was the same thing Karino did to us! He bought sports cars and vacation house then give it to Eguchi anonymously in order to mislead us!"

"And there's no time for chit chatting or explain the situation to Naru-keibu now. I want to go to Karino's and stop the thief by myself!" Ruka gruffly replied. He opened the driver seat and hurriedly sat on it. But Goshima stops him before he could close the door.

"Let me drives the car, Nogi." The handsome lad staring at the azure eyes in front of him. "I know the quicker ways to get to Karino residence,"

Finally, the car was driven off from the cars park with Goshima on the driver seat less than a minute.

* * *

_Sakura __Residence__, Tokyo, __Japan__, 12/31/08, 06.40 PM_

_5 Hours 20 Minutes before New Year_

"Mikan-sama, it's the time to go," Jinno has to knocked Mikan's bedroom door three times before the door creaked open and revealing the beauty that already clad in a baby blue gown. Her brunette hair was tied into a ponytail. Mikan was really pretty tonight. She doesn't have to use a thick make-up because her face was beautiful in natural.

Jinno was amazed at the beautiful girl in front of him now, though he didn't show it up. Hi was good at controlling his emotion, after all. "What's the matter, Jinno-san?" Mikan, being a dense as ever, asked the almost-blushed old man in front of him.

"Nothing," he simply answered. Mikan stared his eyes with a suspiciously look.

The strict old man heaved a sigh. "I just didn't have any idea that you're good at make-up and things. Come on, let's go. The car already waits for us," he fixed his glasses. All of Sakura Residence's servants were also gone to their little mistress birthday party. They all were already gone, including Subaru and Yuzuka, except for Mikan, Jinno and Yura.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "That's Sakura Mikan for you," she nodded her head. The two of them made their ways to the stairs, then get down as soon as possible. Yura already waits in front of the black limousine, one door opened just to welcome the soon-to-be-twenty-years-old brunette.

* * *

_At the same time on some streets in Tokyo_

'DIIIIIINNNN—!!'

Goshima pushed the sedan's horn and held it back for some seconds, before Ruka told him to stop it. Goshima couldn't help it after all; he thought this way would be away from the traffic jam. But hell, he was wrong. For such a busy city like Tokyo, there'd be always traffic jams, except if you were driving in the middle of night.

"Goddamn it!" The dark haired lad growled in anger, disappointment and frustration. Once again, the policeman pushed the horn. He pushed, pushed and pushed, but nothing changes. Goshima heaved a deep sigh. He has never been like this before. He thought he was good at controlling his anger and his friends agreed about it. But hey, nobody's perfect, you know. "I'm sorry Nogi; I thought this way was out of traffic jam."

"Yeah, it's okay," Ruka replied quickly. His words were different with his heart. The blonde lad looked up to the digital clock on the sedan's dashboard. The green lines made the numbers of eighteen past fifty three. Seems the sirens of police alarm were useless right now. Ruka pushed the window button on his left side and the window opened slowly. He held out his head, just to glance the ocean of cars surrounded them.

His dark haired partner watches him closely from the corner of his eyes, and then hurriedly looks back to straight forward. "Nogi, just go and leave me here. It only takes some minutes if you run quickly to the Karino's. I'll call Naru-keibu and told him to instruct the soldiers now."

Ruka turned his head to Goshima. "Eh? Are you sure?"

"What're you waiting for? Go!" His senior yelled at him. Not wanting to waste any seconds, Ruka hurriedly get out of the car, and ran straightly just to get to Karino Residence on time.

"I'll catch you up!" Ruka could hear his senior's voice shouted from the back. When he just running for some seconds, his attention caught up with a truck driver. "Hey, look! It's him!" The old man said to no one in particular. His hand raised up with his index finger pointed towards the purple sky.

"It's him! The Black Cat has back!"

The blonde policeman gazed up towards the sky with his feet keep on running. He cursed himself under his breath when he caught a man in black was _flying _with his black hang-glider smoothly to the same direction he is aiming right now.

Bloody hell. He won't make it in times.

_

* * *

_

_Karino Residence, Tokyo, Japan, 12/31/08, 06.55 PM_

_5 Hours 05 Minutes before New Year_

A pair of black eyes staring at the big and strong iron safe-box in front of him. Karino laughed with his nose as he silently took the wine glass on the table beside him. "Cheers for me..." He said to no one in particular. He smirked at himself. Oh how clever he is. Bought the expensive things and give those to Eguchi were a smart way to stays his name away from the accusation.

He never ever had been happy like this before.

Karino turning on the flat TV beside the safe-box. He chooses the channel where there was a news program aired lively from Eguchi residence. Again, Karino smirked at himself. But the devilish smirk soon disappeared from the chubby doctor's face when his black phone ringing and vibrating on the table. He took it and flipped it right away.

"Karino's speaking,"

A feminine voice coming up from the other line. "_So, how was it?_"

The gray-haired old man laughed with his nose again. "Amazing. The plan goes smoothly. There's no doubt the thief will come to Eguchi's house. He was the most suspicious, after all." Karino replied. "You're truly a genius, Koizumi-san," he added in amusement tone.

There were giggles sounds coming from the phone's speaker. But it soon disappeared, as the owner of the seductive voice start to speak again. "_You shouldn't be happy now. If the boss knows about your failure, he won't be hesitating to kill you,_" she said in a threatening tone.

Karino gulped at the statement. "I-I know. That's why we blamed Eguchi for my corrupt action, right?"

"_When'll you send the money? You have to pay us back because we have saved your doctor license from being cancelled, you know. We even help you to be the dean candidate,_" the woman remembered him.

"No worries, tomorrow I'll go to the bank and then deposit all of the money. And then, I'll transfer it as soon as possible. 1,000,000,000 yen, right?" Karino asked skeptically. "_I'll wait for it._" The caller replied. There was a long silent after that. "_...I gotta go now. See ya,_"

"W-wait!" Karino hesitantly stops the woman. "_What's up?_"

"C-c-can I took ten percent of the money?" He inquired her and got a no as the reply.

"_You've gotta be kidding. Enough for the chit chat. I have to go._"

"O-okay. Good bye."

The chubby old man put the phone back to its place. He turned the volume of the TV up when his now favorite telecast airing on the flat television. It was still the news program about the Black Cat and doctor Eguchi. A sound of giggles filled the air. It soon changes into big laughs. "You stupid Black Cat and the polices! You don't know that you're trapped in my plans, don't you?!" Karino laugh hysterically.

"You stupid, idiot! I've won this game! I'VE WO—" Karino stopped his lines when he heard the sound of broken glasses. "What the?!" He turned his head to the direction of the sound, and found a man in black who wore a black cat mask hanging in the window. He could feel a pair of sharp eyes staring at him from behind the mask.

A husky voice greeted him. "Who did you dared to call stupid, old man?"

_

* * *

_

The gates of Karino's classic mansion opened after Ruka pushed the bell about hundred times. The butler of the house greeted him with annoyed face. Ruka showed his police identity card. "I'm an officer. Can you show me the way to get to the safe-box?" He asked politely. Within more than ten minutes, they have reached the third floor. Some maids joined them when the butler escorts Ruka until they've arrived at the end of the hallway. Ruka opened the door quickly.

And there, he was, gasping with the butler and the maids when they saw the situation inside the room. The owner of the room was unconscious. Seems he was fainted when he struggled with the Black Cat, while the Black Cat himself was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, Karino wasn't harmed. He doesn't have any single scar on his body. Ruka then looked up to the iron safe-box which was attached on the wall. It's more like a room because the safe-box was _so_ huge. The door wasn't opened at the moment. But a big hole—human sized—was planted on the door.

_Shit, I'm late. _Ruka arrives at the house five minutes after he saw the thief flying over the streets. But hell, he couldn't believe the Black Cat was able to steal so much money just in some minutes. The blonde lad sighed in defeated. He peered inside the safe-box. There was some money left behind. It was some piece of ten thousand yen. Once again, Ruka sighed and the flipped his phone. The lad dialed his supervisor's number, and then told him that he was failed to stop the Black Cat's first movement.

"What in the world was happening in here?" The butler confusedly asked when Ruka had hung up the phone. The lad explained everything. The butler and the maids couldn't believe that his master was a corruptor. Karino was really good on acting, isn't it?

"Anyway, can you call the Oku-san? I don't seen her in this chaotic," Ruka said, scanned the room and get no one who doesn't wore the maid outfit. The butler gave him a sad expression. "Oku-sama, she has... died several years ago, because of an illness."

Ruka couldn't speak at the moment. "Oh... I'm sorry," he apologized. "Well, it's okay," the butler smiled weakly. "The truth is she wasn't died because of illness, isn't it?" A maid dared to speak. "I heard it from my cousin who works at the Sakura Hospital. She said Karino-sama was failed to save his own wife on a surgery. He made a mistake when he diagnosed Oku-sama's ill and that's why his doctor license almost cancelled."

"You! How dare you speak that much? Karino-sama was never meant to do it!" The old butler shouted angrily at the young maid. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" The maid stuttered.

After some minutes, so many police, reporters or paparazzi surrounded the house. Karino was arrested after he gained his conscious. The paparazzi hurriedly asking Ruka and Goshima a few questions, which they replied shortly. This time, Narumi forbid them to give any information to the outsiders.

"Goodness, Nogi, why don't you tell us soon when you'd realized our mistakes?" Narumi asked Ruka when they were inside the patrol car, with Karino who had been handcuffed. "Well, I guess I was too careless. I thought you wouldn't believe me, because I was a newbie. And I didn't have any evidence,"

Lavender eyes meet azure eyes. "What made you think I'd underestimated you? I'll believe you even if you weren't experienced yet, because we can't judge people by their appearance, right? Besides, you gave us a great and—uhm, almost correct deduction about the Black Cat's target."

Ruka smiled weakly. "I'm terribly sorry, sir."

* * *

_Some streets in Tokyo, Japan, 12/31/08, 11.00 PM_

_1 Hour before New Year_

The birthday party was finally over, though Mikan still haven't reached her new age yet. The guests have gone home or gone to somewhere else to countdown for the New Year. Subaru and Yuzuka also had gone home even when the party hasn't started yet. After all, the news of Karino has reached their ears. Mikan sighed when she remembered what was happening on the party. She, her grandmother and Subaru weren't talk much because of the incident on the morning. But for her relieved, the news of her engagement with Subaru wasn't revealed to the public yet.

"Mikan-ojousama, do you want to go anywhere first before we go back home?" The chauffeur asked his little mistress in a boring tone. Mikan shook her head in reply. She was too tired now. Yeah, too tired for everything.

The limousine driven off from the cars park when Yura and Jinno have got in the car. They were trapped in a traffic jam after some minutes passing the other cars. "Seems we have to celebrate New Year inside the car," the chauffeur said jokingly. "You're too much, Hayami-san." Mikan responded.

There was another silent after the short conservation. The limousine doesn't move from its first position. "I think my joke would become true," Hayami broke the silence. He then turned his head when he heard a creaked voice of opened door. "Mikan-ojousama?!" Jinno gasped when the brunette suddenly get out of the car. "I'll chase her," Yura also opened the door and run after her mistress.

Mikan running and running passing so many cars in the middle of Tokyo's streets. She lifted her gown and put off her high-heels so she could ran faster than before. But for her disappointment, Yura could catch her when they have reached the sidewalk area. "Ojou-sama!" She grabbed Mikan's hand. "What's the matter with you?"

Some walkers watched the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Yura-san, but please, let me go,"

Yura narrowed her eyes. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I _am_ your mistress. Yura-san, I ordered you to let me go," the brunette jerked her hand. "I'm apologized but I have to disobey now. Let's go back, Mikan-ojousama. Jinno-san and Hayami-san waiting for us," she calmly replied.

"Please, Yura-san!" The brunette begged pleadingly. Yura stared at her for awhile, before take her to a near café who was still opened at that time. Good thing she doesn't wore her maid outfit or the situation will be kind of weird.

"So, where would you want to go?" the silver-haired girl asked to the point. "I... I want to...," Mikan was stuttered. She was hesitant to tell Yura the truth about her plan. But hey, her inner self told her to believe at Yura, the girl who has been by her side since they were teenagers. "There's a chance my mother still alive... That's why, I want to search her. I want to meet my mother..."

Yura was shocked at the moment, though her expression doesn't tell it at all. She herself never met Mikan's mother before. But then, she sighed in defeated. The girl smiled gently at her mistress. "Okay, I understand. I won't prohibit you. I've experienced so many days with you before, and I know everything about you. I've heard you said no to your grandmother so many times and now, I think she shouldn't treat you like a doll again."

Mikan's hazel eyes widened. So, there is a person who understood her feelings. She almost cried, but she has to hold back her tears. She has to be strong now. She wasn't a crybaby anymore. "I won't tell anybody about this. Please take it as your birthday present from me, Ojou-sama."

The brunette nodded. "Thank you... Thank you so much," her personal maid then handed the brunette some money. "This will help you. You don't bring any cash, right?" Yura said and Mikan shook her head. "No, I bring some cash. I've prepared, you know."

Yura sighed. "Okay then. At least, why don't you buy some clothes first? It'll be hard to moves with that dress."

"I understand. I could handle myself now, Yura-san. It's the time for you to go back. Jinno-san and Hayami-san would be suspicious if you haven't called them yet,"

Yura nodded and the two of them exit the café after paying for the coffees they ordered. Both of them searching a boutique which still opens on that midnight. Good things they found one. Yura escort Mikan to the nearby train station, and then called Hayami to fetch her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find her," she lied to the men inside the car.

Jinno sighed in frustration. "Get in the car. We have to get back home now, and tell Yuzuka-sama about this," Jinno said, flipped his phone and began to type a text message.

"There might be a punishment waits for you, Otonashi," he added, and then glanced the silver-haired girl from the corner of his eyes. "I'm aware of that," Yura simply replied.

When the emotionless girl just enter the limousine, a patrol car passed by with its fastest speed. The sirens rang loudly; making some walkers closed both their ears. "What in the world?" Jinno asked to no one in particular. Hayami, who scanned them with a rearview mirror, suddenly answered his question. "It's the Black Cat, he'd back, and now the polices were running after him, just to catch him and reveal the truth behind that mask."

"The Black Cat?!"

Speaking of the Black Cat, the driver of the silver sedan and his partner was trying to capture him right now. Ruka opened the sedan's window, raised his hand to the sky, right hand holding a dark brown gun while the left palm restrain the right hand. "Shoot his hang-glider, make sure you didn't hit the bundles as well as himself," his senior who was partnered with him, told the newbie seriously. "I knew it already, Goshima-senpai," the half France half Japanese police replied quickly. Goshima smiled at him, before rolled his eyes back to the paths. He changed the gear, stepped the pedal deeplier so the sedan would reach its max speed.

The dark haired-police smiled confidently. "Are you ready?"

"I always am," Ruka answered with no more hesitant. His eyes shut one.

Goshima turned the steering forcefully to the left side, causing the sedan maneuvered suddenly to the left direction when they reach the T-intersection, the direction that the Black Cat has passed by. Some walkers gasped and scream, feared to be crushing by the silver sedan. Less than a second, Ruka pulled the trigger and the bullet coming out from the revolver's snout, running faster than a cheetah, trying to pounced on its prey.

The Black Cat turned over his head, realizing a bullet was aim to his hang-glider. He turned the direction of the glider in order to avoid the bullet from perforated his black wings. Another bullet was shot, and the man in black turned the direction again. The scene was really like a slow motion at the moment.

When the eighth bullet was shot, Ruka pulled his hand back. "I don't think I will success. He quiets well," he said, suddenly felt pessimistic. The blonde lad grabbed his binocular, raising it to the dark sky and then eying the troublemaker. His right hand raised back, while his left hand still holding the dark-colored binocular. Ruka grabbed the wireless and hurriedly called the Police Headquarter through it, when Alice Academy was could be seen some miles in front of them.

The sedan overtook other cars. The pin of the speedometer didn't made any move changes. It still remains pointed to the east side ever since the driver stepped the gas pedal into its max position. Meanwhile at the Alice Academy, the poorer already waiting and cheering loudly for their long awaited hero, their savior, to come back and saved them from the poorness.

The first firework blast off to the dark sky. Another fireworks was blasted off, to welcome the New Year as well as the Black Cat. When the Black Cat himself had throw the big-sized bundle on his hands, the things from inside the bundle coming out and makes a money-rain.

The Black Cat has completed his action.

* * *

_Shibuya Train Station, Tokyo, Japan,_

_01/01/09, 00.10 AM_

"Umm... Where should I go? There's no train left except to the Kyoto station," a brunette mumbled with a hand held her chin. Mikan look confused right now. She was aimless, like a kitty that was thrown away by its owner. The brunette sighed deeply. "I guess I have no choice," she whispered to herself.

Mikan groped her wallets, searching for her credit card. "Wait. I don't think I can buy the ticket with this card," and then put it back to its place. She then grabbed some coins and put them into the coins hole. Her index finger pushed the button and then a ticket coming out from the other hole. "So, this is the ticket. It's my first time to seeing it."

The brunette glanced to her watch after put the ticket on her khaki sweater's pocket. Her eyes widened when she realized it already twelve in the morning. "Goodness! Happy New Year and happy birthday to me!" The girl suddenly said in whispers to herself.

She heaved another sigh. "Another birthday without Obaa-sama and Subaru-niisama," she mumbled again, and started to spacing out. _I wonder what'll they react if I go suddenly like this, _she thought, feeling guilty because running away.

_Obaa-sama might be command all of our group's private soldiers to searching me,_ she suddenly felt fear at the moment. _Maybe there's no point to search my mother._

But Mikan soon shook her head. "Hey Mikan, why you suddenly felt pessimistic? No way, I'm not gonna give up. I'll search for her, definitely."

The brunette scanned the station. There were so many people at that time. "So this is Shibuya at the night, eh?" She said to no one in particular, when she walked out of the station. The train will arrives thirty minutes again, so she doesn't has to be rush.

Mikan walked towards a nearby park. There're so many trees with no leaves on it. But one three caught her eyes. "A sakura tree?" She thought when she saw the pink cherry blossom. "It's beautiful. I've never seen an out-season sakura tree before," the girl said, climbed the tree and sat down on one of its branch.

After some minutes, she could heard someone's step, coming neared to the tree. _Who's that?! A ghost?! _The girl feared at the moment. She stared down, and saw a person all in black. _He has legs, so he couldn't be a ghost. _She suddenly felt relieve. Mikan shut her mouth, not wanting to make any sounds, trying to watch this person movements.

But when the person was finally sat with his back against the trunk, Mikan's hand was suddenly fall out from the branch, followed up by her body. The girl screams in shock with her eyes closed shut. When she opened her hazel eyes, the person was beneath her body. The person was a man. His eyes were closed, signaling Mikan that he was fainted. His eyebrows were short. His raven hairs were messed up. He _is _drop-dead gorgeous, even thought his eyes were closed. But heck, that wasn't the thing which has made the brunette shock at him.

There was a mask. A black cat mask beside his handsome face. "A mask...black cat... This guy is the Black Cat?!" Mikan stated. She bites her lips, hesitating to call the police or no. But then, a thought suddenly crossed her minds. A crazy thought. She has to thank the God that He let her to meet the mysterious thief face to face.

Before Mikan could move her body, the man suddenly opened his eyes, revealing a sharp, slanted, and tantalizing crimson orbs. The man changes their position, made Mikan was the one whom beneath him right now. He groped his pocket, searching a lighter. He found it less than a second, and then hurriedly pulled one of Mikan's pigtails with his right hand, while his left hand strangled the girl's neck.

His mouth opened, reveal a husky male voice. The crimson eyes glared at Mikan's widened hazel eyes. "Answer me in five seconds, if you don't want this hair burned," he rudely asked the brunette, while the brunette herself couldn't speak at that time.

"Who the hell are you?" There were no men whom ever treats her like that.

END OF SECOND CHAPTER

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **Phew! This chapter's finally over. It took me three days to finish them all. Actually, I've planned this chapter would end when Mikan asked Natsume to take her with him, but I think it wouldn't be the perfect end for this chapter, so I changed it when Natsume pinned Mikan down just like the scene on the manga's first chapter. I also changed this second chapter preview on the chapter one.

By the way, I should post this chapter when I've got ten new reviews, but hey, it's okay if I don't get them all. I don't want to makes you all wait the update for a long time, after all. I also want to thank you all who has review on the prologue and the first chapter. Anyway, tell me your comments about this chapter on your **review**! Do not flame!

With love,

Takaya-san

P.S. Hotaru and the others would appear on the next chapter!

* * *

_**Next on Black Cat, Chapter 03: Screams in the Dark**_

"_I won't tell your secret to anybody, as long as you take me with you,"_

**Everybody has a journey to begin, no matter what kind of the journey it is.**

"_Mine is Andou Tsubasa. This is my cousin, Koko and that girl is Imai Hotaru,"_

**They'll meets new people—new friends and new enemies.**

"_I'm off to my work,"_

**They'll see new places—a different world, and experienced a new things.**

"_What the?! A pitch-dark?"_

**Those new things would might be as well like a**

"_KYAAA!"_

**murderer...

* * *

  
**


End file.
